Broken Memoirs
by xB2UTY
Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him. Slash, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, and other stuffs. You've been warned!

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Wah! I hate making summaries TT^TT. Anyways, this is anime-based for I haven't gotten through all the manga yet and it's probably different in some parts. Enjoy~!

* * *

_"Our contract hasn't been fulfilled, Bocchan."_

_Ciel glanced away, opting to stare into the abyss of memories that surrounded them. He watched as familiar smiling faces drifted by; Finny, Bard, Maylene, Tanaka, Elizabeth... He would never see them again, he was already gone. He turned his gaze back to Sebastian, of whom would eventually devour him. "Do what you like, Sebastian." He stated softly. Ciel could find no reason to care anymore; they had lost and the person who had humiliated him had gotten away. He wouldn't be able to return anyway, so what was the point of trying._

_Sebastian looked surprised for a moment. Surely his young master couldn't give up that easily, could he? Pulling up to the island, Sebastian placed the paddle down and went to pick up Ciel, easily lifting the boy into his arms. Ciel gasped as Sebastian pressed their lips together. "A deal is a deal, Bocchan, and I fully intend to fulfill it." Sebastian said, smiling at the bewildered expression on Ciel's face. "After all, I am one hell of a butler." _

_"Idiot," Ciel muttered. "And how do you expect to do that?"_

_Sebastian just grinned at him. "It is time to go to sleep, Bocchan."_

_Ciel glared at the demon, wondering what could possibly be going through Sebastian's mind. Nonetheless, he found himself closing his eyes and falling asleep. Sebastian smiled down at his young lover, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. In the past three years, his objectives had changed. He didn't just want Ciel's soul anymore, he wanted Ciel's whole being; he wanted the precious boy who had been hurt far too much in his life and by an angel no less. _

_He regretted not having been there on time to save Ciel. The shot Ciel had endured had proven to be more fatal than previously thought and Ciel had died before he was able to give the order to kill Ash. Thus, their contract hadn't been fulfilled, but Sebastian planned to have that rectified. Although Ciel was dead, his soul wasn't. His soul could easily be placed in another body, of course that probably meant conversing with Death Gods. Sebastian grinned, Greil probably wouldn't object to helping him. _

_..._

Harry gasped, clutching his chest. Looking around he realized he was still in the Gryffindor dormitories. Sighing, he got up and raked a hand through his dark locks. Since that summer he had been getting strange dreams. Some were painful and filled him with hatred, while others were happy and momentarily made the feelings of resentment ease away. People he had never met before filled these strange dreams, but yet they felt somehow familiar to him. They were always smiling, trying their hardest to cheer him up.

And then there was _him. _A strange man who frequented his dreams more than not. The man made him feel protected and that nothing could go wrong. The man did everything for him in his dreams; catered to his every whim and protected him from danger. Harry surmised that the dreams were created out of the want for a family or for someone to take the burden of being the Boy Who Lived off of his shoulders. The dreams weren't true and couldn't help him out of the mess that had been created around him.

People believed that the attacks on Muggleborns were happening because of him. They believed that he was Slytherin's heir just because he could speak Parseltongue. But, it wasn't him, he would never do such a thing. The fact that he had a Muggleborn for a best friend should be proof enough of that. They didn't honestly think he would hurt Hermione, did they?

Getting back into bed, Harry tugged the covers over himself and burrowed himself into them, unaware to the person watching him. Soon enough, his breaths had evened out and Harry was asleep again. The mysterious person grinned, their crimson eyes tracing over the shape of Harry's body underneath the covers.

"Soon, Bocchan."

* * *

Well, that's it, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja ne! (Also, I know that they're speaking english and that Sebastian wouldn't say 'Bocchan' for real, but I think 'Bocchan' sounds better than 'young master'.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, disregards the second season, and other stuffs. You've been warned! Also, in my author's note below the summary, there're spoilers for the second season, so if you haven't watched it yet and don't want to know, skip over it.

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Waa~! If you cried as much as I did when Ciel died, go watch the second season. At first, it will look like it's about a different demon butler and his master, but don't worry; Sebastian appears half-way through the episode to steal tea 0_o. I almost didn't watch it because that blonde kid, Alois, just ugh, I want to strangle him. I don't give a damn if he was raped, that gives him no right to gauge out his maid's eye with his fingers and treat her like shit. What I really want to see is more Sebastian/Ciel action and to learn more about the demon butler triplets that Alois has -drools-. Erm, anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

"Hn, how boring." Greil stated frowning as he looked down at the loitering students below as they were ushered back inside for curfew. "Why do you care so much for that brat anyway?" He whined to Sebastian, turning to said demon and placing his hands on his hips. "Especially when I'm right here." He grinned seductively.

Sebastian shuddered and looked away from the annoying Death God.

Greil pouted. "The brat can't remember you anyway."

"Which is why I have this," Sebastian exclaimed, holding out a Cinematic Record.

Greil paled. "I'll have you know that bastard, Will, kept my Death-Scythe from me for three decades because of that brat. And, even if you did get him to remember you, you'd go back to being his slave! Wouldn't it just be better to leave it be? You'd be free-OW!" Greil cried out as Sebastian punched him in the face. "Ah! My nose! I think it's bleeding!"

"I live to serve my Bocchan. I am just one hell of a butler." Sebastian grinned.

"Ah, are we all watching the young Earl? Or should I say the Boy Who Lived now?" The Undertaker chuckled, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" Greil yelped, stumbling back.

"Use that Record carefully. To use too much, his head will go 'pop'." The Undertaker grinned, making a slicing motion with his finger as he brought it across his neck and ignoring Greil's question.

"Oh, look, there he goes." Greil commented offhandedly, pointing at the small figure moving across Hogwarts' grounds. Another figure appeared, following the other, a while later. Harry and the other person disappeared into the forest and Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He immediately took off after the two. "Ah! Where are you going?" Greil cried out, but Sebastian just ignored him.

...

Ron knew this was a terrible idea. Harry had strictly said to not follow him, but what did Ron do? He followed him. What good friend wouldn't, especially when dealing with someone who had a knack for trouble like Harry? It didn't help that Harry had been acting strangely for a while now, in fact, over the summer it seemed that Harry had become a completely different person. And truthfully, Ron was concerned for his friend. He probably wouldn't have noticed if Hermione hadn't pointed it out earlier, but when he thought about it, Harry really was different.

Last year, Harry had dragged them along for all his adventures and now, Harry didn't seem to want them there anymore. Harry had become more proficient in what he was doing and he had even beaten Ron in chess; now Ron couldn't hope to beat Harry at all to that game. Harry seemed very confident that nothing could go wrong if he went alone, and seemed to think that Ron would only hold him back. Hurt that his friend seemed to no longer need him, he decided to go despite Harry's warnings, and follow Harry into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron regretted this decision though as he walked further into the forest. He had lost sight of Harry and his only guide now were the spiders. Ron shuddered. He hated spiders, he didn't want to be anywhere near the wretched creatures. But, as he thought of Harry again, his resolve hardened. He would get down to the bottom of this and he'd get his friend back.

Hearing a sound in the trees, Ron's head snapped up. There was nothing there. "P-probably just a bird." He reassured himself, though the shadow he had seen was much bigger than a bird. Seeing Harry up ahead, he immediately ran after the smaller boy. "Harry!" He cried, not wanting to be alone in the forest anymore.

Harry turned around just in time to be trampled to the ground by a trembling Ronald Weasley. "Ron, what are you doing here?" He demanded angrily, pushing the red-head off of him. "I told you to stay."

"I was worried about you!" Ron defended. "Going off by yourself it's a suicide mission! Why can't you just ask for help? You don't have to do it alone, I mean, me and Hermione helped you last year, what's so different about this year?"

Harry's eyes widened. The situation sounded familiar somehow, but Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. Shaking the thoughts away, he glared at Ron. Getting back up and dusting off his robes, he stalked back to where the spiders were going. Ron quickly got up and continued following him, much to Harry's displeasure. Though, Harry couldn't fathom why he'd be angry with his friend, he felt he should be happy that Ron was worried enough about him to follow him out to the Forbidden Forest. But, he wasn't.

...

Sebastian watched warily from the trees as Harry and his friend talked with the giant spider. He didn't like this situation at all, not one bit. His Bocchan wasn't safe at this school at all. Fate had been cruel to Harry Potter just as it had been to Ciel Phantomhive. His Bocchan had been cursed in both of his lives it seemed and that he was doomed to be wanted dead. Well, Sebastian wasn't about to let that happen. Harry would probably never lead a normal life, but he would make sure his Bocchan had at least most of his burdens lifted.

He leapt from his hiding place as the spiders decided to attack. He pulled Harry into his arms just as a spider jumped at the boy and ran through the maze of them towards the exit.

"W-wait!" Harry stuttered after getting over his shock. "You have to get Ron!"

"My first priority is to protect you, Bocchan." Sebastian explained.

Harry's eyes darkened and Sebastian saw a hint of the same mark which was currently tattooed on his hand appear in Harry's eye. "Go get him." Sebastian smiled as Harry made the order.

"Yes, my lord."

Taking a u-turn, he ran back towards the spiders and Harry's friend. Ron had run a bit before tripping over a tree root it seemed and the spiders were hot on his trail. Lifting the red-head into his other arm, Sebastian made his way back to the exit. After finally getting out of the forest, Sebastian set the two of them down.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked, the glint in his eyes having disappeared.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He responded, bowing. "A butler."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "What kind of butler is able to do _that_?" He asked, gesturing to the forest with his hand.

"It is only natural for a servant of the Potter House be able to do that, after all I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian grinned at the bewildered expression on Harry's face.

"Harry, I didn't know you had a servant!" Ron said, jealously in his voice.

But, Harry didn't respond, instead he took to staring at Sebastian's face. This was _him. _This was the man from his dreams. Unable to help himself, he reached up and touched Sebastian's cheek, just to see if the man was really there. And he was.

"Bocchan, I believe it is time you get to bed. Your friend is already gone." Sebastian said, interrupting Harry's train of thought. Harry shook his head. Looking around, he realized that Ron was gone. "I'll take you back up." Without warning, Harry was lifted off of his feet and into Sebastian's arms. Scaling the castle, Sebastian ran, before leaping up onto Gryffindor Tower. Harry was nearly shaking by the time they reached the window to his dorm, which was coincidentally open.

Sebastian quietly landed in the room and set Harry back down on the floor. He bowed once again, smiling, before he went back towards the window to leave.

"Wait!" Harry gasped. "You'll come back, won't you?"

"Of course, Bocchan." Sebastian replied, walking back up to him. "I will always be with you, until the very end."

It was oddly reassuring to hear that and Harry relaxed. His eyes widened as Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Remember soon, Bocchan." With that, the strange butler was gone and Harry once again felt utterly alone.

* * *

Hm, I think that I made Harry too OOC, but you can be the judge of that. I'm gonna blame it on the fact that I'm trying to combine two different personalities together and Harry's just confused :P. I love the Undertaker, I love how he can appear out of nowhere and Greil has grown on me as well.

Greil: "What part of you is a Shinigami?" *lifts Undertaker's bangs up* O_O "Hug me." *hugs* XD I loved that part, it got my mind off how much I hated Angela at that moment.

Anyways, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, disregards the second season, and other stuffs. You've been warned! Spoilers for the second season in my AN.

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Wow, I'm so glad you guys enjoy this fic ^_^. I honestly wasn't expecting much, so thank you! Erm, this fic probably won't explain much what is happening from the books (as you can see from the last chapter, I completely bypassed the conversation with Aragog). I'm honestly too lazy to pull my book down.

SPOILER: OMG, I just watched the 7th episode of Kuroshitsuji II and I think Ciel killed Alois :O. It was awesome really. He stabbed Alois in the stomach with a sword, but was unfortunately pulled away by Sebastian before he could finish the job. And the whole time after Ciel and Sebastian left, Alois is like crying for Claude to save him, but Claude is too preoccupied thinking about Ciel. Then Alois coughs up a bunch of blood and falls, and then the episode ends. You know what, I love how suggestive the music is in Kuroshitsuji, it has all the makings of a yaoi and it's screwing us over with Lizzie. TT^TT

* * *

"_Are you sure, Bocchan?"_

"_You dare disobey my order, Sebastian?" _

_Sebastian's lips curled up. "Of course not, my lord." With that, Sebastian gripped the small hips tighter in his grasp before licking Harry's puckered entrance. He traced his tongue around the rim, reveling in the moans it elicited. Delving his tongue into the tight heat, he began kneading the fleshy globes of the boy's ass with his hands. _

_Harry mewled with pleasure, clenching the sheets below him as Sebastian's tongue continued thrusting into him. His mind was hazy with lust and he wanted more, of what he didn't know, but just knew that he wanted it. He nearly cried when Sebastian pulled away._

"_Impatient are we, Bocchan?" Sebastian teased, a finger tracing the crevice of Harry's pert ass. He rubbed his finger around the dripping entrance, watching smugly as the boy trembled with anticipation. "Do you want it?" He whispered sensually into the boy's ear as he leaned over Harry's body. _

"Yes,_" Harry whined pitifully, pushing himself against the finger to try and make it go in. Harry groaned as the finger finally entered him and began thrusting in and out. He grunted as one became two and then two became three fingers pumping into him, rubbing against a place inside of him that made stars burst beneath his eyelids. Then the fingers were gone, making him feel empty. _

_Something larger pressed against his entrance and Harry's eyes widened. "This will only hurt for a bit, Bocchan." Sebastian stated softly. Before Harry could even utter a single protest, the massive cock was filling him, making him scream out and tears gather in his eyes. "Wake up, Bocchan."_

"…rry …arry …Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open to see a worried Neville standing over him and shaking him. He blushed furiously then, embarrassed about what he had just dreamed, and only further worrying Neville.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked.

"I-I'm fine." Harry stuttered cursing the fact his voice was so high.

"Are you sure? You must've been having some weird dream." Neville said, not looking too convinced.

"Err, yea, just some weird," he gulped then, "dream." He stated. His blush, if possible, darkened. This did not make Neville's worry any better, but he relented. If Harry wanted him to know, he would tell him.

"Well, alright then. Get ready, or you'll miss breakfast." Neville informed as he walked back over to his own bed to get his robe. "See ya, Harry." With that, Neville was gone and Harry was left all alone in the dorm. Harry groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt and with a man no less. It was absolutely mortifying. Sitting up, he threw the pillow aside.

It had been four days since he met Sebastian and the strange dreams had become stronger and more frequent. Even if he dozed off for just a little, one of the dreams would come to him. Sebastian. The name rang a bell in his head, it definitely sounded familiar but Harry couldn't remember where from. His mind was in a haze, clouded with thoughts about the Chamber of Secrets and long forgotten memories. They were memories, Harry was sure of it. It was the only explanation Harry could come up with, what with Sebastian appearing and telling him to remember soon. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the farther away the answer seemed to be.

Sighing, he decided he should get up. He probably already missed breakfast.

…

Sebastian smirked widely as he watched Harry rush to class. When he had seen that memory in the Cinematic Record, he just couldn't resist sending it, and the reaction was definitely worth it. Of course the price of doing such a thing was very annoying indeed. The demon sighed as the annoying red-haired Death God continued to gripe about how unfair it was that the little brat had had sex with Sebastian.

"Will you quiet down, please?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly.

"No!" Grell whined. "How could you do this to me, Sebas-chan! I thought we were in love~!" Sebastian dodged the Death God as Grell tried to hug him, shuddering at the thought of him and Grell together. Grell pouted. "What has that brat got that I don't?"

Sebastian could probably list several things his Bocchan had that Grell didn't, but didn't want to risk getting yelled at anymore than he already was.

A few hours later, Sebastian had an uneasy feeling as Harry and one of the professors went down to the girl's bathroom. He knew that was where basilisk was and he didn't think Harry should be venturing alone with that fraud of a teacher with him.

Deciding it was best to follow them, Sebastian trailed behind them silently.

...

Harry hadn't been expecting this. He frowned as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this situation. Lockhart currently had his wand pointed at his head and in a moment was planning to erase his memories. Harry couldn't let that happen, but how was he going to get out of this?

"Ah, Bocchan, you're so troublesome." Harry's eyes widened at the familiar voice and looked up to see Sebastian walking towards them. "Always getting caught, like a damsel in distress." Harry felt his cheeks heat up at that and he glared at the butler. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Who are you!" Lockhart demanded.

"I am just a butler." Sebastian replied smiling.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll-I'll..."

"You'll what?" In the blink of an eye Sebastian was standing right behind them and had pinched the wand from Lockhart's grasp. Lockhart screamed in agony as his arm twisted, instantly breaking and thus letting go of Harry. "Think of it as pay back for what you did to Bocchan's arm earlier this year." Picking up Harry into his arms, he walked away, leaving Lockhart to writhe on the ground in pain.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Harry yelled as he realized Sebastian was taking him back the way he came. "We still have to get Ginny!"

"Leave that to me, Bocchan." Sebastian said. "I will save Miss Weasley."

"But, there's a basilisk in there! How do you expect to get past it?" Harry demanded.

"And how do you?" Sebastian retorted.

"Err, well, I-um..." Harry stuttered. "Well, I would've thought of _something, _eventually..."

"Of course you would have." Sebastian grinned. "Now, stay here while I fetch Miss Weasley." He said sternly as he set Harry down. Harry's eyes widened when he saw he was back in the girl's bathroom. Throughout their whole conversation he had never noticed them getting back up the chute. "I'll be back soon." With that, Sebastian disappeared back into the chamber.

* * *

Erm, yea, as you can see, I didn't feel like writing in some parts. I know it's a bit weird for it to keep jumping scenes like that, but please bear with me. After second year's finished, everything should run a bit more smoothly because I'll no longer be trying to follow the books so closely. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, disregards the second season, and other stuffs. You've been warned!

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Hello personnabibbles! Grr, you don't know how tempted I am to just let Ginny die. She's not as annoying as Lizzie, but still! I like Tom _way_ better than Ginny, unfortunately, the show must go on and one of them shall die.

* * *

Harry glared defiantly at the entrance to the chamber. Arg! He just couldn't take anymore. He knew Sebastian had said to stay here, but he couldn't just sit idly while the butler, or whatever he was, went down there alone! Something inside of him told him that Sebastian would be just fine on his own, but Harry wasn't willing to listen to it. Finally deciding to follow Sebastian back down, Harry got up and went back over to jump down the chute.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from behind him.

Harry's head snapped around, his eyes widening at the sight of the strange looking man. The man had long blood red hair, glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He had a maniacal look in his eyes and was grinning at him. But what scared Harry about the man was the chainsaw he was leaning against.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man looked surprised for a moment, before melting back into a grin. "You really can't remember can you, brat?" He laughed. "I am Grell Sutcliff."

For some reason, the man, Grell, really irked Harry; something about his girly voice or the way he grinned, just made Harry want to hit him. "What don't I remember?" He grumbled.

"I can't tell you~, Sebas-chan wouldn't like that at all." He stated, grinning.

"I don't care, I want to remember! Tell me what you know!" Harry demanded.

"Are you sure, little Phantomhive that you want to remember?" Grell asked, as he stepped closer to Harry. "I can tell you everything if you want."

Harry gulped, not entirely sure anymore if he wanted to remember. He could still hear the voices whispering in his head; the screams, the pain, the hatred, the humiliation, he could still feel it all. Did he really want to know?

"Mah, I couldn't tell you anyway." Grell exclaimed, flipping his long hair back. "Sebas-chan is the only one who has your Cinematic Record."

Harry glowered.

"I don't know what he sees in you, but he would never let his little 'Bocchan'," he spat the word out like venom. "Forget."

"Whatever," Harry muttered, unable to keep from blushing. The dream from the night before was still fresh on his mind. Turning back around, he headed back to the chamber.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Down," Harry replied. With that, he jumped in and went down the chute.

Grell stood there, pondering for a moment whether he should go down as well. From what he had seen from following Sebastian around this year was that there was a giant snake hidden down there. He smirked; perhaps if he was lucky the snake would eat the little brat and he'd finally have Sebastian to himself. Smiling, he jumped down the chute after Harry.

...

Finding the girl was easy, getting through Tom Riddle's speech about how he was the Heir of Slytherin and how he could change his name around to write 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' was another thing altogether. It was laughable how the memory of the teen underestimated him just because he didn't have a magical stick to flick around. Silly wizard, he had obviously never met a demon before.

Growing tired of Riddle's rambling, Sebastian leant over and snatched up the diary that lie on the ground. "You know, I haven't seen one of these in many years. They're very demonic and dark artifacts," his eyes flashed red. "They were used to lure humans into thinking they could gain immortality. But, since humans are such greedy creatures, they created more and more until the humans lost all their humanity. It was quite a gruesome time; humans mad with the will to live, killed as many as they could while the demons fed on the souls of the dead. As soon as the demon grew bored with their human though, they'd kill them.

"This is of no use to someone like you."

Riddle's eyes widened as the room suddenly became darker. Black feathers fell from the ceiling and all he could see were Sebastian's glowing crimson eyes.

...

Harry stopped in his tracks, Grell almost running into him from the abrupt stop, as a loud bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the chamber. "Oh my, it looks like Sebas-chan has found the culprit." Grell stated.

Starting to walk again, Harry quickened his pace until he reached the place Sebastian was. Harry's eyes widened as he took everything in; Sebastian was standing over a book of some sort that looked like it had been torn to shreds and Ginny was lying down next to him on the ground. "Sebastian!"

Said butler turned towards him, his eyes glowing eerily in the dim light. "Bocchan?" The eerie glow was gone like that. "I thought I said to wait for me."

Harry blushed. "Err, yea, I know, but I was worried and..." Sebastian was suddenly in front of him, rearranging his robes and fixing his hair. "Hey! What are you doing?" Harry's blush darkened as he tried slapping the butler's hands away.

"Ah, Bocchan, you're so troublesome, what on earth am I going to do with you?" Sebastian asked, smiling gently. "Oh well, I didn't expect you to stay put, you're much too predictable for that."

"Sebas-chan~!"

Sebastian shuddered, punching Grell in the face as the annoying Death God rushed towards him. Grell fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"You're so mean!" Grell whined.

"Hey, where's the basilisk?" Harry asked, realizing belatedly that there was no giant snake there.

"Call it out to you, Bocchan." Sebastian instructed.

"What?"

"You're a speaker, it will listen to you if you call for it." Sebastian explained.

"Erm, are you sure about this? What if it decides to attack us?" Harry asked nervously.

"Then, I'll kill it." Sebastian said, grinning.

"A-alright, if you say so." Harry replied, none too sure the snake would even listen to him. "What do I say to it?"

"Say, 'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four'." Sebastian instructed.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And why on earth would I want to say that?"

"You'll see." Sebastian just smiled.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._" He hissed in Parseltongue. The great stone statue of Slytherin shook, it's mouth opening wider and wider until it was a gaping black hole. Nervousness crept up Harry's spine, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as something large stirred within the hole. He gasped as a gloved hand came over his eyes. "Hey, what're you do-"

"Shh, Bocchan, you can't look it in the eye." Sebastian whispered softly.

Harry felt as if freezing water was dumped over his head when a soft hissing filled the chamber. "_Who dare disturb my slumber?_" The basilisk demanded. "_None of you are my master, I should kill you, but it is so rare to find a speaker that it'd be a waste. Which of you spoke? Who has called upon me?_"

"_Err, it was me._" Harry replied, unsure whether he should call the giant snake's attention onto him.

"_You, small hatchling?_" The basilisk hissed softly. Harry nodded. "_What is your name, young one?_"

"_H-harry._"

"_I am Adelicia,_" she greeted. "_Where is Tom? Where is my master?_"

"_Tom?_" Harry asked confusedly.

"_Yes,_" she hissed.

"_I-I don't know._" Harry murmured. "_Was he the one ordering you to kill Muggleborns?_"

"_He used that girl over there and spoke through her._" Adelicia explained. "_Several years have gone by since I last saw him, but he came back through that girl._"

The thought of that made Harry sick and he felt like he would throw up. Ginny had been acting strange all year, why hadn't he noticed? Had he helped her earlier, none of this would've happened. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Adelicia began speaking again.

"_Perhaps it is best that Tom is gone._" She said softly.

"_But, what will you do now?_" Harry asked.

"_I will wait here as I have for centuries._" She replied solemnly. "_Or perhaps I can go with you._"

"_With me?_" Harry asked. "_I don't know, I'm pretty sure people would notice me walking around with a giant snake and what about your eyes?_"

"_That's easy, young one. I can shrink myself and make it so my eyes aren't dangerous to anyone, unless you want them to be._" She explained.

"_Really?_"

"_Of course, look._"

Harry gulped. Grasping onto Sebastian's hand, he removed it from his face and hesitantly looked up into the eyes of the giant basilisk. When nothing happened, he smiled. The basilisk shrank then and slithered up to him. Harry leaned down and offered his hand to the now small snake and allowed it to slither up his arm. Adelicia draped herself over his shoulders and lifted up her head to bud it against his cheek.

"_I guess I'm keeping you then._" Harry stated, giggling a little when her tongue flickered out to lick him.

"So much for the giant snake eating him." Grell muttered. He yelped, jumping away as Adelicia turned her head and hissed at him. Sebastian glowered at the Death God, making a mental note to pummel Grell into the ground later. Sighing, he set off to gather Ginny who still hadn't woken up and then went to heave Harry under his arm as well.

As they were leaving, Sebastian took a second to frown at the pathetic excuse for a professor who was still lying on the ground, having long stopped crying but was now unconscious instead. It'd probably just be best for everyone if Lockhart disappeared, as far as anyone knew the stupid professor was lost in the maze of Hogwarts' sewage system.

...

Upon reaching the bathroom, Sebastian found himself surrounded by Hogwarts' staff and the Weasley family. "Who are you?" Demanded a hysterical Molly Weasley. "Ginny! Harry!" She ran towards the demon when she saw the children in his arms. Sebastian gladly relinquished his hold of Ginny but refused to let go of Harry. He set Harry down on his feet, but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Grell came back up a second later, about to call for Sebastian's attention, before stopping when he saw all the others gathered up in the bathroom.

"Harry, get away from those men." Dumbledore said sternly. He could feel their dark auras, they were almost suffocating. "They're Dark, Harry."

Sebastian tightened his hold on Harry and smirked at them. "I think not, headmaster. Bocchan is staying with me." He informed, daring anyone to oppose him. The lot of them drew their wands on him and his smirk just grew wider. They were fools if they thought their silly magic tricks would affect him. "Bocchan is mine." Lifting his hand, he pulled off his glove with his teeth, revealing the mark that covered the top of his hand. He covered Harry's right eye with it and pulled the boy flush against him.

Those in the room gasped when Sebastian removed his hand to show a replica of the mark now in Harry's eye which had turned violet. "Harry, what have you done?" Dumbledore whispered.

"I haven't done any-AH!" He was cut off as he was suddenly pulled up into Sebastian's arms. He blushed furiously, glaring at the butler.

"I believe Bocchan is very exhausted and I shall be taking him up to bed." Sebastian explained, bowing his head politely. Without warning, he and Harry were gone, leaving Grell alone with them.

"Ah! Sebas-chan~!" Grell whined, taking off after them.

"Albus, what was that?" McGonagall asked worriedly. "What was that mark in his eye?"

"It signifies a contract between himself and the demon that was with him." Dumbledore replied solemnly. "We must find a way to break that contract, we cannot let that demon take Harry away from us."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I just couldn't help myself when I made the basilisk his pet, it's definitely not a Pluto but it'll have to do. Oh yea, and if I just totally butchered the scene about horcruxes, I'm sorry. Anyways, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, disregards the second season, and other stuffs. You've been warned! Oh yea, and there's some Weasley-bashing -_-; seriously the only Weasley's I can even confess to liking are the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur. The rest of them just piss me off and Ron is kinda iffy; I can't decide whether I should hate him or not...

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Can't you just totally tell I'm avoiding updating my other stories ^^; those of you watching the other stories; don't worry, they'll be updated, eventually... Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my eye?" Harry demanded angrily. He stared at himself in the mirror, awestruck at his now violet eye that had a strange pentagram in it. No matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, or splashed water in his face, his right eye stayed that way. And the only explanation he could come up with was Sebastian. Turning, he glared at the butler who was standing at the entrance to the bathroom. Sebastian just smiled at him. Harry bristled. "How am I supposed to go around looking like _this_?"

"You could wear an eye-patch." Sebastian suggested.

"An eye-patch?" Harry asked skeptically, his eye twitching. "Do I look like a bloody pirate to you?"

"Here," Sebastian stated, walking towards him. He turned Harry back towards the mirror and snatched the boy's glasses away. Withdrawing an eye-patch from his pocket, he carefully secured it over Harry's violet eye. "See?" Harry gazed long and hard at himself, having to squint his eye to see better. It seemed familiar to him, but there was something off, he just couldn't place it. Behind him, Sebastian's eyes were glowing and he looked conflicted.

Twisting in Sebastian's grasp, he looked up at the butler. Harry lifted his hand, placing it on Sebastian's cheek. "Sebastian?" He whispered.

Sebastian seemed to shake out of his stupor and smiled down at him. "Perhaps it is time to go to bed now." He carefully removed the eye-patch from Harry's eye and picked up the boy's glasses from the counter, as he led Harry out of the bathroom and to his bed. Harry sat down on the bed, his mind contemplating over the events that day. So many things had happened and Harry was afraid he'd wake up and it'd all be a dream. He'd never had someone care like this for him before. For the first time for a long time, Harry actually felt safe.

"Sebastian, I-"

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened as Ron ran into the room, looking as if he had run miles. "Ron..." The red-head hastily made his way over and tried pushing Sebastian out of the way.

"Harry, what are you doing with this guy?" Ron practically screamed. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore? He's Dark! He-"

"_He _saved your sister and he's been more help in a couple of days than _Dumbledore _ever has." Harry spat, cutting Ron off.

"B-but Harry, look what he's done to you..."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Ron yelped as Sebastian grasped onto his shoulders. "Perhaps it would be best if you went to your own bed, Mister Weasley." Although he had said it smiling, the threat of death rang clearly throughout his words. Ron paled and immediately ran to his bed, to bury himself under his covers. "Will that be all, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, turning back to Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied, climbing under the covers on his own bed. Adelicia slithered over him, making herself comfortable on the bed as well.

"Goodnight, Bocchan." Sebastian said softly while he bowed. "If you need me, just call and I will come."

Harry eased into sleep, feeling better knowing that Sebastian would be there if he needed him. Harry's breaths evened out and soon he was asleep. Sebastian smiled down at the boy fondly, reaching over to pull the curtains around the bed closed. His crimson eyes flickered over to Ron, watching humorously as the red-head pulled the covers over his head and whimpered. It was good to be a demon.

...

Hermione was very confused indeed. Ron was sitting as far as possibly away that he could get at the Gryffindor table from Harry and her, and for some reason a Harry had a butler. What had happened since she had been petrified? Whatever had happened, nobody was willing to tell her. Harry had waved the question off while Ron just grumbled about Harry's new servant. This wasn't even the half of it. Something happened to Harry's eye that caused him to come down to breakfast wearing an eye-patch and he also had a snake wrapped around his shoulders.

She knew something was different about Harry ever since that summer in Diagon Alley. It had only seemed worse as the year wore on, but this seemed to be going a bit too far. And his butler, Sebastian as she had learned, looked to be apart of this change. He knew something, Hermione could feel it. The way he gazed at Harry and his mannerisms, it seemed he knew exactly what was going on.

Hermione gave a start as a small note materialized in front of Harry. He snatched it up and began reading silently. "What does it say, Harry?" She inquired.

"Dumbledore wants to see me in his office after breakfast." He replied, acting as if it were such a hassle on his part to go. Harry frowned; he had a feeling he knew what Dumbledore was going to say to him. The old headmaster had been staring at him intently ever since he and Sebastian walked through the doors. Dumbledore was probably going to try and make Sebastian go away, but Harry couldn't let that happen. Sebastian was the only clue to his past that he had and having the butler there made him feel like nothing could go wrong.

Breakfast was over quickly, much too quickly to Harry's likes. Hermione left with a goodbye and a promise to save a seat for him when he got to class. After that, he and Sebastian were off to the headmaster's office.

"Harry my boy, please, come sit down." Dumbledore greeted jovially as the two stepped into his office. Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw that Molly was there as well, but nonetheless took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk while Sebastian dutifully stood behind him. "Lemon drop?" The headmaster offered, holding out a bowl of the yellow candies. Harry politely declined.

"Is there a reason you called me here, professor?" Harry asked as Dumbledore stalled the time sucking on a lemon drop.

"Yes," Dumbledore began, lacing his fingers together and his expression turning stern. "I believe we got on the wrong foot Mr...?" He glanced to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The butler replied.

"Mr. Michaelis," Dumbledore nodded. "I am only looking out for what's best for Harry, and I don't believe having a servant to be at his beck and call would be in his best interests. A child such as himself doesn't need such things as a butler, it will only spoil him."

Harry bristled. He had always been alone, always had to do things by himself, he was no more a child than Dumbledore himself was. Children normally didn't go through as much shit as he had in his past twelve years of life.

"Well, I don't _believe _it's any of your concern, professor, of whether I had a butler or not." Harry snarled.

Dumbledore's facade broke for a moment, before changing back again. "Harry, don't speak to the headmaster that way!" Molly scolded.

"Molly," Dumbledore reprimanded lightly. "Harry you are my student and therefore it is my concern. I care deeply for each and every one of my students, and I don't think it would be fair if I allowed you to break the rules and keep a servant while the other students are not allowed to do the same."

"Actually, if I may, headmaster." Sebastian interjected as he stepped forward. "It states in the rules that students are allowed to have personal servants at Hogwarts. Back when Hogwarts was made, it was quite common for students to have a servant or two on hand, as that is what they were used to. As the years passed though, children have grown more independent and able to do things on their own, with no more use for a servant to follow them around. Of course, nothing in the rules and regulations have changed, and if Bocchan wishes he may decide to keep me here with him."

A grin spread across Harry's face at that; Dumbledore's gobsmacked expression was priceless. Molly's face was bright red, almost as red as her hair, she could almost put Grell to shame with the color of her cheeks.

"If that is all, professor, I believe I should be getting to class now." Harry stated as he stood up. "Good day, professor, Mrs. Weasley." With that, both he and Sebastian left.

...

The rest of the school year rolled by rather quickly. Dumbledore was still trying to meddle and get Sebastian to go away, while Ron still wasn't talking to him. It was okay though; having Ron ignore him didn't feel as bad as he thought it should feel, instead he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Some students were wary of him, while others, mostly Slytherins, were highly intrigued about his new situation.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, but she stuck by him, though she couldn't understand why on earth he would even need a butler. Life so far seemed good, unfortunately he knew with the end of the year meant going back to the Dursleys. Perhaps things would be different this year. He had Sebastian and Sebastian would take care of him, right? Sebastian wouldn't let his family hurt him. Or at least he hoped so. What if Sebastian came to his senses and realized that he was just a little brat that couldn't even fend for himself? Sebastian probably wouldn't want to stick around with him anymore.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to his imminent doom as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings' Cross.

"Is something wrong, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked worriedly. He stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he found Sebastian's face was suddenly very close to his. A blush crept up his cheeks and he quickly turned away.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Harry replied hastily.

Sebastian didn't look convinced, but he let it slide. Instead, he pulled down Harry's trunk and followed Harry out of train.

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug as they exited. "Aw, I'll miss you, Harry!" She exclaimed. "You be good okay and don't forget to do your homework."

"I won't," Harry chuckled. "I promise, _mother._"

"Oh, you think it's funny now, but I'll be the one laughing when you come back without your homework done." She said smugly as she pulled away. "Don't let your family get to your either, alright Harry?"

Harry just nodded. He and Hermione soon had to go their separate ways with promises to write each other. Harry heaved a sigh as he and Sebastian entered the Muggle part of Kings Cross, the good mood Hermione had put him in instantly shattering upon seeing his irate uncle.

* * *

Yay, aren't you just so excited to see Sebastian kick the Dursleys' asses? XD I know I am. There's probably going to be just a few chapters about Harry's summer and of Sebastian generally annoying the hell out of his relatives, then we'll get into PoA. I'll give you a hint about what's going to happen. Watch the second episode of Kuroshitsuji and pay attention to how Sebastian takes care of the _mice _problem. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja ne.

Side note: When I started writing this there was a reason Molly was there, but when it got to writing it, my mind went blank ^^; So err, just ignore her presence 'kay?


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, and other stuffs. You've been warned! Oh yea, and there's some Weasley-bashing -_-; seriously the only Weasley's I can even confess to liking are the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur. The rest of them just piss me off and Ron is kinda iffy; I can't decide whether I should hate him or not... Spoilers for the second season!

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Hello all my wonderful readers ^^ *huggles* Yes, I finally got my ass working on this chapter :O shocking right? Anyways, has anyone seen the last episode of the second season? I can't believe it's over, I also can't believe that they turned Ciel into a demon. Oh well, demon!Ciel is cute, though, it makes me feel bad for Sebastian; tied to an annoying little brat for the rest of eternity and no tasty soul to eat XD

Before we start, I'd like you to know, that you may be disappointed in the way Sebastian handles the Dursleys. If you were expecting a giant ass-whooping, I'm sorry to say that I'm bad at writing scenes like that (though I wouldn't mind seeing Sebastian dressed up like Angela (Ash? O_o) was with his hooker boots and a whip *_* *drools*).

Enjoy~!

* * *

Harry gulped as they finally arrived back at #4 Privet Drive. His uncle hadn't looked the least bit happy when he was informed that he would have to take Sebastian along with them. Of course, assuming that Sebastian was a wizard as well, Vernon had been too scared to say no and had let the butler go with Harry. Harry watched as his uncle got out of the car, before starting to unbuckle his seat-belt to do the same. He was stopped when Sebastian put his hand over his and shook his head.

"Wait here, Bocchan." A secret grin spread across the demon's face and a shiver ran down Harry's spine at the sight of it. Sebastian gracefully got out of the car and went to speak with Vernon whose face was turning a putrid magenta color.

"Alright, I made sure the boy arrived home safely. You can leave now." Vernon grunted.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Dursley." Sebastian's grin widened. "You see, not only am I one hell of a butler, but I am also the person in charge of the Potter estates." He pulled out a piece of paper from beneath his coat before retrieving his glasses from his pocket and putting them on. "It says here that after Mr. and Mrs. Evans died that the house at #4 Privet Drive would go to their daughter Lily Potter nee Evans-"

"What? That's preposterous!"

"And that in the case of her death, the house at #4 Privet Drive shall go to their grandson, Harry Potter." Sebastian informed. Taking off his glasses, he neatly put them back into his pocket. "It is also to my understanding that you have been receiving payments each month so as to help take care of your nephew. I am here to tell you that the payments shall be put to an end immediately for you have obviously failed to do the task given to you and Harry Potter shall be taken from your custody. Lord Potter has generously given you five days for you and your family to remove your things from the house and leave."

"W-what? B-b-but you can't do that! This is my house! Get off of _my _property, you freak!" Vernon yelled angrily.

Sebastian's eyes flashed red. "Do not underestimate me, human. I do not take kindly to those who hurt my Bocchan."

Vernon sneered. "That ungrateful brat should've died with his parents! Then we wouldn't have to deal with you freaks! My family could live normally and I wouldn't have to deal with a little piece of shit trying to steal my home!"

Then it happened. Vernon immediately regretted what he said as he felt something within him twist and break. An excruciating pain spread throughout his limbs and his whole body felt as if it had been doused in fire. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony as Sebastian's merciless crimson eyes looked down upon him.

"I will teach you the meaning of true horror, Mr. Dursley." Sebastian's grin turned maniacal.

"W-what about the-the other f-freaks? You'll-you'll get in t-trouble if you tr-treat me like t-this..." Vernon smiled as if he had something over the butler.

"Pathetic human laws don't effect me; they won't be able to touch me." Sebastian informed causing Vernon to pale even more than he already had. "Even if they do try to apprehend me, I'll just kill them all." Sebastian's had slowly formed a fist and with it, one of Vernon's legs began twisting into an unimaginable shape. The now mangled limb bleed heavily over the sidewalk, with bone sticking out and muscle hanging.

Vernon screamed bloody murder as the same was done to the other leg. He started hacking up blood and could no longer move. After hearing all the screaming, Petunia came out of the house, almost to faint at the sight her husband made on the ground.

"Mrs. Dursley, you and your family now have _two _days to remove yourself from this house, or else I will have to do so for you." Sebastian explained. "I bid you good day," he said as he snatched the keys from Vernon's grasp and turned to go back to the car. Getting into the car, he immediately drove off.

Harry, who was still sitting in the backseat, looked shell-shocked about what he had just witnessed. Although he knew he should be disturbed and that what Sebastian had done was a bad thing, he couldn't find himself to look at it that way. The fact that Sebastian had done that for him made a strange warmth spread throughout his chest and made him strangely happy. He felt loved and protected by Sebastian, and he never wanted the warmth to go away.

"Are you alright, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked softly.

Harry started. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He replied. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked curiously.

"We are going to Potter Manor."

* * *

Potter Manor turned out to be a humongous ancient home, with several corridors and large spacious bedrooms. It was beautiful, but Harry couldn't help but feel that it was much too large for just him and Sebastian. Sebastian informed him that the manor was heavily warded and not very easily found. Harry could spend the whole summer without interference from anyone and actually enjoy his summer for once.

After exploring the impeccable grounds which had been cared for by the house elves that continued to work at the manor, Harry found that there was a Quidditch pitch almost as big as the one at Hogwarts, as well as a beautiful garden which was filled to the brim with flowers and plants from all around the world. The house elves had kept everything the way it had been since his grandparents, the last of the Potters to live there, had passed away. So, the manor was clean and well taken care of, despite having been abandoned for almost over a decade now.

The house elves were actually quite excited when Harry and Sebastian showed up. They reminded him a bit of Dobby, except they were a little less eccentric; most of their devotion came from him finally being returned home. They weren't entirely too keen on having Sebastian there though. The house elves saw no reason for having a human servant when they were perfectly capable of taking care of the young Lord Potter by themselves.

But, contrary to what the house elves felt about the demon butler, Sebastian ruled the household with an iron fist and managed to eradicate all of the house elves from the kitchen. The house elves were honestly afraid of the butler and Harry didn't blame them.

Harry sighed happily as he sunk into his new bed. Surprisingly, it was much more comfortable than the bed Hogwarts provided. The pillows were large and fluffy, and the covers were cozy. Looking back on the last couple of days in Potter Manor, he realized they were some of the happiest in his life and having Sebastian there just made it all the better. Though, there was just something he couldn't shake off. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him he was missing something.

It wasn't only the memories that had plagued his dreams since last summer or the fact that his eye had turned violet and now had a strange pentagram in it. There was something else in all of this; something very important which he cursed himself for forgetting.

Harry slowly fell into a restless sleep...

* * *

EDIT: 10/10/10 11:00 PM (darn it, I was on a roll with that ten thing) ~ The people have spoken and there shall not be any part of the second season in this fic whatsoever, except the spoilers I posted in my previous AN's. So, if you wanted to see Alois popping up out of nowhere, you are out of luck.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: yaoi/slash, shota, AU, OOC-ness, and other stuffs. You've been warned! Oh yea, and there's some Weasley-bashing -_-; seriously the only Weasley's I can even confess to liking are the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur. The rest of them just piss me off and Ron is kinda iffy; I can't decide whether I should hate him or not... Spoilers for the second season!

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Hello peoples! Wow, can you believe it? There's over 100 reviews! ^.^ Not only that but this story has also received a fanart; the link to it is on my profile. After your done reading this chapter, go check it out, you know you wanna *wink wink nudge nudge*. I'm so happy, I just want to spread the joy with you all!

* * *

"No stop... _please! _AHHH!"

Harry awoke gasping as tears rolled down his cheeks. He could still hear himself screaming, he could still see their evil grinning faces... he could still feel the hot metal searing into his skin, marking him. Just to check, he lifted up his shirt and ran his fingers over where the mark should've been. His fingertips met with smooth unblemished skin; no hideous mark whatsoever. Even though it wasn't there, the area felt like it was on fire.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian's voice rang softly from just beyond the door. Harry hastily rubbed at his eyes, willing the tears to go away as the door creaked open. Sebastian stepped in quietly, concern and worry etched into his features. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Harry winced as his voice cracked. He turned away from Sebastian, not wanting the butler to see him crying. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't having any of that. Harry's face heated in embarrassment as well as something he couldn't quite place when Sebastian grasped onto his chin and turned his head so he was looking into the butler's crimson eyes. Harry felt himself get lost in the fathomless crimson eyes which gazed into his own green ones. Something dark and sinister swam beneath their depths, and Harry barely suppressed a shudder at them.

As he stared into Sebastian's eyes, images from his rather... _questionable _dream that he had had a few months back resurfaced. The blush on Harry's face darkened. Shaking his head, he slapped away Sebastian's hand and tried pushing the butler away. Sebastian stepped back obediently, but not before extracting a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handing it to Harry whom grudgingly accepted it.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Harry asked after having wiped the evidence of his tears away.

"I was only checking to see if you were alright, Bocchan." Sebastian replied.

Harry couldn't help the small bit of warmth that spread throughout his chest at the comment. It wasn't very common that Harry had people who cared about him like that and Harry thought it felt rather nice to have someone worry about him. He quickly squashed the feeling down and frowned. "You know something don't you?" He asked quietly. "What's going on, Sebastian? Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"To remember," Sebastian replied sullenly.

Something stirred in the back of Harry's mind. It made his whole body feel as if he were doused in freezing water. He wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his knees up in an attempt to keep the coldness away. He shivered involuntarily. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. The mere thought of remembering that past life and remembering Sebastian made him feel sick. There was something in those forgotten memories that Harry knew instinctively would be better off forgotten. He wasn't sure that he even wanted to remember. He didn't want to feel that fear and misery as he had had in his nightmare, nor did he want to suffer the pain and emptiness either.

"W-what if I don't want to remember?" Harry whispered. "What if I'm happy with the way things are now?" He suddenly felt angry at Sebastian who was trying to make him remember the pain. "Aren't you happy, Sebastian? Aren't I enough for you?" Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his shoulders quaked. He averted his eyes from Sebastian's and buried his head into his arms.

A moment later, Harry felt the bed dip under Sebastian's weight as the butler sat down next to him. Sebastian touched the side of Harry's face, slowly tracing down to the boy's chin to lift Harry's head up. Harry's eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were tear-stained. "Of course you're enough for me." Sebastian replied gently, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away Harry's tears.

"Then why?" Harry sniffled.

"I made a promise and I fully intend to follow through with it." Sebastian murmured. His thumb ran beneath the eye that contained the covenant and Harry subconsciously leaned into the demon's touch. For awhile they just sat quietly in the silence of the large manor. The need to sleep slowly overwhelmed Harry and he felt himself sagging against Sebastian who had pulled him into his arms. Soon, Harry was back to sleeping peacefully. Leaning down, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "One day you will understand, Bocchan." He whispered.

Carefully, Sebastian lifted the soon to be 13 year old out of his arms and laid him back down on the bed. He lifted the covers over Harry's body and tucked the boy in, before getting up and heading to the door. With one last glance at Harry, Sebastian left the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

...

Sebastian smirked to himself as he read the article in the _Daily Prophet _that exclaimed how the Boy Who Lived was missing and how he had been "kidnapped" by a maniac who had brutally maimed his uncle. Aurors were now frantically searching for the missing Boy Who Lived and would not stop until he was found, and the culprit apprehended. Although Sebastian was content to let the stupid wizards continue to run amuk in their futile searches, he was sure that his Bocchan would not like this at all.

Pulling out his pocketwatch, he realized it was time to wake up Harry. Promptly getting up, he set the paper down on the table neatly and headed upstairs to the master bedroom where Harry slept. Walking into the room, he headed straight to the windows to pull open the curtains and let the morning sunlight in. Harry groaned lightly from his spot on the bed as the sunlight fell onto his eyelids. He turned away from the offending sunlight and burrowed deeper within the covers.

"Time to get up, Bocchan." Sebastian announced somewhat jovially. Peeking over the covers, Harry glared weakly at the butler, but nonetheless submitted to his fate and sat up.

Stretching his arms over his head, Harry looked over to Sebastian who was already preparing his clothes for the day. It was still awkward for Harry to have someone prepare his clothes and even more awkward to have someone help him dress. The act always brought a bright red blush to his face that didn't seem to go away no matter how hard he tried. He had tried countless times to get Sebastian to stop helping him saying that he could dress himself, but Sebastian insisted wearing the devious grin he always seemed to wear.

Harry pouted when Sebastian started explaining their schedule that day. Sebastian had also insisted upon tutoring him not only in history but also in singing, music, grammar, and math, things Harry had thought he had left behind when entering Hogwarts. He taught both muggle and magical history lessons, stating that his current history professor was rubbish; not that Harry could very well disagree. Sebastian explained that learning how to sing and how to play an instrument would give him a bit of culture. The the rest he explained were just basic things that everyone should know and not neglect just because he wasn't being forced to learn them at school.

Grumbling, Harry stood up and endured the process of Sebastian dressing him. As always, he blushed darkly and tried to keep himself from looking at Sebastian's, no doubt, smirking expression. As Sebastian was dressing him and making sure the clothing looked proper and pristine, something in the demon's demeanor changed. It was a very subtle change, but Harry had noticed it. Chancing a glance down at the butler, he saw that Sebastian's face expressed nothing out of the ordinary. It was in the demon's eyes that he saw the change. Sebastian's crimson eyes were flashing and had narrowed slightly.

After finishing, Sebastian stood up, his expression still impassive and neutral. "Excuse me, Bocchan, I have something I must attend to. Please, head down to the dining room to get yourself some food. Whatever you do, do not leave the house." The last part was said sternly and Harry felt fear trickle down his spine. If Sebastian was worried, then something must truly be wrong. Harry nodded shakily in response which prompted a small smile from Sebastian, before the butler left.

Harry obdeiently went down to the dining room where the house elves gladly stumbled over themselves to make him breakfast. As his breakfast was prepared, he couldn't help the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that made him want to see what was taking so long. Surely Sebastian would've taken care of whatever was wrong by now. _'What if he's hurt? What if something's wrong?' _Harry wondered. Scared for the demon who had managed to sneak into Harry's heart, Harry bolted from the seat and headed towards the front door. He knew Sebastian had said to stay inside, but dammit he needed to know if Sebastian was alright or not.

Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open, startling him. He stared up with wide eyes as Sebastian stepped in. "Se-Sebastian?" Relief filled him and without thinking, he flung himself into the butler's arms and hugged Sebastian tightly.

"Bocchan, didn't I say to stay inside?"

Harry stiffened. Pulling away slightly he looked up at Sebastian's stern face. "Yes, but technically I didn't go outside." Harry replied quietly. "And I was worried about you..."

Sebastian's eyes softened and he pulled Harry back against him. "Do not worry, Bocchan, as long as you live I will never leave your side. I will always protect you."

The moment was broken as a snort was heard from behind Sebastian. "A lot of good that did 12 years ago now didn't it, demon?" A gruff sounding voice said sarcastically.

Unwrapping his arms from around Harry, Sebastian turned to glare at the man behind him. "You've no room to talk, _mutt._" Sebastian spat the word out as if it were poison. "You're lucky I didn't tear your body to shreds upon finding you sneaking around on the grounds."

Confusion spread across Harry's expression as he moved around Sebastian to get a look at the newcomer. The man's face was gaunt, his skin was an unhealthy pale color, and his hair was long and scraggly. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in ages and his clothing was in no better shape. He had a wild look in his pale gray eyes and his expression was thunderous as he glared at Sebastian. However that seemed to change as he caught sight of Harry. His eyes filled with hope, excitement, fear, and shock all at the same time.

"You look just like James..." The strange man whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Harry nearly yelped as the man came towards him and then hugged him tightly. "It's really you... it's really you... I was so worried. I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." Harry felt his eyes widen as he realized that the man was sobbing.

He awkwardly pat the man's back as he reassured him that it was alright, all the while silently pleading with his eyes to Sebastian to help him out of the situation. Sebastian seemed all too happy to do so.

"Ahem," Sebastian coughed politely causing the man to turn his head and glare at the butler. "I do not believe that Bocchan has had any breakfast yet and while I do not wish to break up this little reunion, we best not let the food get cold." Contrary to his words, Sebastian seemed to thoroughly enjoy breaking them apart. "If Bocchan would like though, I could make preparations for his guest to stay for breakfast." He didn't look the least bit happy to say this, but as a butler it was expected of him.

"Er, sure..." Harry said hesitantly. He'd feel bad if he threw this poor looking sap out who obviously felt some sort of obligation to Harry. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Bwahaha, this is actually longer than I thought it would be, which makes me happy ^_^ If you can't guess who our mysterious guest is, then I really don't know how to help you. Anyways, how he actually found the manor and how he knew Harry was there will be explained in the next chapter so will how he knows about Sebastian and Harry's complicated relationship, so yea you're just gonna have to wait. Also, I think its obvious why Sebastian hates him his whole 'I loathe dogs' spiel etc. I love Sebastian, but I also love Padfoot and Moony so its gonna be kinda hard writing them together in this fic _ grr..

If you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji, I am just a fan.

Warnings: By reaching this far into the story you should know the warnings by now, however _this chapter has past rape! _Yea, we've reached that stage where Harry must confront these memories of his *sadness* I made it so you can kinda skip it, the whole scene with the _italicized _words is the dream. If you don't want to see the rape, just skip that part.

Summary: The summer after first year, Harry begins to have dreams about a different life and about a strange man with red eyes. When he meets that man, he is urged to figure out his past before it catches up with him.

Alright, some things have come to my attention; first I still haven't fixed Grell's name in the second chapter -_-; and second, most importantly, I have let my negative feelings for the Weasley's (mostly Ginny, Molly, and a little bit of Ron) seep into my writing when it really shouldn't be there. Yes, I do realize that all the Weasley's would be very grateful to Harry for him having saved Ginny and I plan to fix it, so please bear with me for a while.

* * *

The next few days were decidedly awkward in Potter Manor. The stranger, Harry learned, was named Sirius Black, but more importantly than that, Sirius was in fact his godfather. It also seemed that he and Sebastian hated each other with a passion. Whenever they could, the two would shoot each other scathing glares. Sebastian, at most times, tried to act professional though his disdain for Sirius was clear. And Sirius, Harry saw, was very childish with his hate for Sebastian and had no trouble showing it. The worst part of this ordeal was that Harry seemed to be stuck in the middle of it.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do. The whole situation was very annoying, all he knew was that this behavior had to stop and it had better stop soon or he was going to kill both of them. Wasn't _he _supposed to be the child in this? He honestly expected better from Sebastian. Surely the demon saw that a squabble with a human was quite pathetic. Other than having his butler and godfather fighting with each other, Harry had other pressing matters at hand.

The dreams were getting worse.

Sitting in bed, Harry idly twisted a loose thread from the covers between his fingers as Sebastian was at the window, shutting the curtains. He was afraid to fall asleep, somewhere deep inside, he knew something bad would happen if he did. The torture he had endured in his dreams had been getting worse, but he had a feeling that tonight would be the breaking point. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to see the images anymore. He just wanted to be normal dammit! Was that such a hard request?

"Is there something bothering you, Bocchan?"

Harry's head jerked up at the inquiry. Sebastian was now standing beside his bed, a worried expression on his face. "N-no, there's nothing wrong." Harry lied. Sebastian didn't look convinced.

"Bocchan," Sebastian whispered softly. Leaning over Harry, he cupped the boy's cheek. Harry's breath hitched as Sebastian came closer to him, close enough to kiss him. Blushing, Harry gazed into Sebastian's crimson eyes which were turbulent with emotion. He could feel Sebastian's hot breath on his lips and he shivered with anticipation. His eyes drifted close and finally, _finally, _he felt the demon's lips brush up against his own. Unfortunately, the blissful moment was soon gone. "I'm sorry, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered.

Harry felt his body sag in sudden drowsiness. He barely noticed when Sebastian crawled in beside him and cradled him in his arms, or when the butler removed his eye-patch and pulled the covers up over him. By then, Harry was already sleeping soundly.

_"No! Stop!" _

_His pleads fell on deaf ears as his captor's loomed overhead. Their faces were distorted, with crooked grins that filled him with terror. They stood in a circle around him, their eyes gleaming lustfully as they gazed at his bound body. He cried out, tears leaking from his eyes as one grasped onto his legs and yanked them apart. When he saw that the man was taking off his trousers, he began kicking, flailing his legs wildly in an attempt to get the man away from him. _

_For this, he was slapped across the face. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The man sneered. He cried out as the man grasped onto his hair and yanked his head up. He felt disgusted as the man pressed their lips together and shoved his tongue down his throat. He bit down harshly on the slick muscle in his mouth, glaring defiantly at the man. "You're going to pay for that, whore!" The man snapped, slapping him across the face once again. "I was going to be nice, but now you'll be lucky if you get any pleasure from this at all." _

_Someone from behind grabbed onto his legs and pulled them back. He watched in horror as the man from before got his pants off, his hard-on standing up prominently. Clenching his eyes shut, he turned his head away, trying to pretend that the thick appendage was not pressing against his bottom. He bit his through his lip in an attempt to keep from crying out. He forced his thoughts away from this place, from these horrors. _

_Instead, he imagined his parents, his loving parents who had always been there for him. He imagined his aunt and his cousin, and their smiling faces. He was home again, sleeping between his parents in their bed, as his mother had said he could. His mother held him to her chest, whispering how much she loved him while his father watched with an amused smirk and loving eyes. Yes, everything was as it should be. _

_He jerked, pulling out of his stupor as warmth flooded his passage. The happy image was suddenly shattered, transforming into the bright flames that engulfed their home and the disfigured image of both his parents combined together, the horrifying figure sitting amongst the fires with his mother's smile on it's twisted face. _

_The scene changed. He was left dirtied and soiled in the cold dank cage, wanting, wishing for it to all go away. _'Mother, father, God, please...' _he thought as the people outside his cage laughed at his expense. _'Why? Why has no one come for me?' _The tears had long since stopped falling, but he could feel the urge to cry well up inside of him. _'There is no such thing as God...'_ Darkness crept around him, wrapping him up in it's warm embrace. _

_'_My, well aren't you a very small Bocchan?' _A deep sultry voice whispered seemingly right into his head._

_His head rose, blue eyes immediately drawn to the dark form standing just outside his cage. Crimson eyes gazed right at him as the darkness became more soild, and grew into the form of a man. The screams of those who had tortured him dissipated as he stared into glowing red eyes that seemed to stare right into him. _

'You have summoned me, this fact will not change for eternity.' _The soothing voice continued. _'What has been sacrificed shall never be returned.' _A grin crept across the strange man's face and his heart seemed to stop. _'Now... choose.'

Gasping, Harry awoke from the dream. His body was drenched in sweat and his throat hurt from screaming. He nearly jumped out of his skin, ready to start screaming again when an arm tightened around his waist. Squirming, he tried unsuccessfully to remove himself from the man's grip.

"Shh, shh, do not fret, Bocchan." Sebastian's familiar voice cooed.

Harry's body shook from the small tremors that wracked it. He felt violated and disgusted, he wanted to go throw up. He could still feel them; the dirty fingers that ran over his body and could hear their grunts and moans as they broke him. And Sebastian, Sebastian had been there, had saved him in exchange for his soul. He could remember now, the pain, the loathing, and the humiliation; could remember how he had wished for them all to pay and how he had watched with grim satisfaction as Sebastian slaughtered them. If he had been reincarnated, that meant his revenge for all the wrongs done against him had not been completed.

Part of him wished he had never remembered and that he could've started with a whole new life without having to worry about his old one. The other part of him thrived for the revenge he had risked everything for. He was also very annoyed with these mixed emotions of his. Before this life, he had stored away his emotions and had been able to act without regret in regards to getting what he wanted. He didn't have to worry about such petty things. And now, now he was bombarded with them all. Anger, sorrow, disgust, horror, disbelief, hope, lo-

NO! He was not going to finish that thought. He was still annoyed with Sebastian for his petty fight with Sirius and because the stupid demon had taken so long to get to this point. Harry wanted to be angry at Sebastian for making him remember, for making him go through this pain, but now that he knew, now that he remembered what had caused this in the first place, he just couldn't.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. Lifting his hand to his face, he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, before holding up his hand to examine the wet finger tips. He began chuckling, almost hysterically. He was crying. Twisting in Sebastian's grip, he buried his face into the demon's chest and continued to laugh-sob. He fisted the material of Sebastian's clothing in his hands, unsure as to whether he should be happy or sad.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian inquired, after Harry had finished his laugh-sob fit.

"No," Harry snapped. "Do I look bloody alright to you?" He sniffled. "First I have to suffer that terrible night all over again, then I have to deal with all these bloody emotions, and now I'm sobbing like a girl because I'm not sure how I should feel right now. All of this has caused me to have a terrible headache and I'm especially annoyed with you!"

"Why for ever so, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, giving a mock look of innocence.

"Well for one, your petty fight with my godfather and for another _this is all your fault!_" Harry yelled. "Now, I'm having an identity crisis. On one hand, I feel like curling up in the corner, puking my guts out and then dying. On the other hand, I want to take that blasted Death God's scythe, slice your head off and see if _that _grows back."

Sebastian pouted. "You're so cruel, Bocchan."

Harry rolled his eyes. Pulling himself out of Sebastian's grip he stalked over to the bathroom. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to throw up and then get into a scalding hot shower to wash myself very thoroughly." Glancing over his shoulder, he pierced the demon who looked ready to follow him into the bathroom with a glare. "Make the bed and open the curtains, then head downstairs to prepare breakfast. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

A smirk curled at the demon's lips. "Of course, Bocchan." He replied with a slight bow of his head. Harry huffed before going into the bathroom and pulling the door shut.

...

Harry idly pushed the food around on his plate, not exactly in the mood to eat. Harry, who could have easily spent all day getting fat on Sebastian's delicious cooking, could barely hold any of it down now. His mind was still tormented with the thoughts of his nightmare. Even after scrubbing his skin until it was a bright red, he still felt dirty and could still feel the filth all over him. He wanted very much to curl into a small ball under the table and sob, but he refused to give into that want. He was stronger than that, dammit. He wasn't going to cry over something that had happened so long ago. Crying didn't help matters at all. Crying wouldn't bring back either of his sets of his parents and it certainly wouldn't reverse what had happened. The only thing he could do was go forward and utilize this new life of his to the fullest.

He smiled lightly when Adelicia butt her head against his cheek and her forked tongue flicked over the tip of his nose. _"Do not threat, young one. Everything will work out for the best." _She hissed softly. Harry nodded, feeling just a bit better at her reassurance. She slipped back underneath his robes and gave him a comforting squeeze.

Sighing, he pushed his plate away from himself and resigned himself to not being able to eat breakfast that day, and possibly any other meal that day either. There was too much on his mind right now, too much to consider and think about. Getting up from his seat, he turned to Sebastian who had been standing dutifully behind him as usual.

"Get some house elves to clean this mess and follow me up to the study." Harry ordered the demon.

"Of course, Bocchan." Sebastian replied, bowing his head. "What would you like me to do about... Lord Black?" The demon butler sneered as he asked.

Like always, Sirius had slept in and Harry of course could find no reason to fault the man for that. Living 12 years in a prison would probably make anyone want to sleep in if they got out. It was probably for the best anyway; this way Harry could have at least one stress-free meal each day where his butler and godfather weren't glaring at each other over his head.

"If he doesn't get up within an hour, you can send a house elf to wake him." Harry said a while later, before piercing Sebastian with a glare. "And no funny business either, or I swear, I will beat you both."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bocchan." Sebastian replied, none too convincingly.

Huffing, Harry headed out of the dining room himself, the sound of Sebastian yelling at the house elves following him out from behind. Soon, Sebastian was right behind him, following Harry up to the study.

* * *

I have been very frustrated with this chapter for a long while now. I wanted to add the part of why Sirius and Sebastian knew and hated each other (besides the obvious reason that Sirius is a dog), but I just couldn't find a way to make it flow correctly and it pissed me off. So, I decided fuck it I'm going to put that in the next chapter because this chapter really needs to be posted and it's just not going to be done.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

Oh, and Happy Holidays from me to you ;3 Ciao~


End file.
